Makma
Makma is a member of the Demon Realm race and appears as an Offworlder character in Dragon Ball Fusions. Appearance Makma is a dark-skinned demoness with light pink hair styled like Chronoa's normal hairstyle. In the game she wears the female version of Nail's top with a dark blue bra and a dark purple scarf. In the manga she is depicted with a different hairstyle, a larger more voluptuous bust, and wears revealing tank top that shows off her ample cleavage instead of the bra she wears in-game. She also detached sleeves on her arms. Personality Makma is a crafty warrior using her sexy looks and attitude to attack her opponents. As a master of Demonic Martial Arts, she does not pull her punches. Biography Makma is a seductive demoness and crafty expert of the demonic arts from Demon Realm who appears in the Timespace Rift created as a side effect of Tekka and Pinich wish for a Timespace Tournament. After Ultra Pinich escapes Area 6F, Tekka's Team can find Pikkon at the Yemma's Palace. Speaking to him leads to Sub-Event: "Otherworldly Work", where Pikkon asks team to track down and defeat Shaoron, Zalutz, and Makma. Each time one of the three targets is found, Tekka's Team must defeat them without KOing any of their allies. After all three targets are defeated Pikkon joins Tekka's Team completing the event which makes Makma, Zalutz, and Shaoron scoutable allowing Makma to be recruited by KOing her in battle with a Zenkai Attack. Makma can be encountered in Area 4F and Area 6F. Other Dragon Ball Stories ''Dragon Ball Fusions the Manga!! In the manga, Makma is a member of Yamma's gang who fights against Pan. Power ;Manga Makma is able to dodge Pan's Continuous Energy Bullet and then catch her off guard with an Sexy Smile. She also specializes in Demonic Arts. ;Video Games Makma is a B-Rank fighter putting her on par with Tekka, Pinich (Base), Pan, and Android 18 who are all B-Rank. Abilities *'Sexy Smile' - A seduction technique that cancels the action of a single male enemy. Interestingly it is able to catch Pan off guard in the manga despite it having no effect on females in-game in ''Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Super Sexy Smile' - A stronger version of Sexy Smile that effects all males within range of the user. One of Makma's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Special Beam Cannon' - Piccolo's signature finger beam technique. One of Makma's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Super Special Beam Cannon' - A stronger version of Special Beam Cannon. One of Makma's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. ***'Full Power Special Beam Cannon' - A full power version of Special Beam Cannon even stronger than Super Special Beam Cannon. One of Makma's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Shooting Rain' - A weaker version of Assault Rain. One of Makma's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Shocking Death Ball' - An energy sphere originally used by Super 17. One of Makma's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Super Twin Beam Cannon' - A powerful sweeping Eye Laser that produces large explosion. One of Makma's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. Video Game Appearance *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' Battles *Makma vs. Pan Site Navigation Category:Females Category:Demons Category:Characters who can fly Category:Villains Category:Characters